Remember Me
by FinchelLoveHearts
Summary: Blaine has amnesia after the fall, how does New Directions, Kurt and Rachel deal with it, when he thinks he is thirteen yet remembers Rachel. Sequel to A Trip That Scars For Life, though you don't need to read it to understand, though it is recommended.


A/N sorry that this author's note is long, skip it if you don't want to read it otherwise keep reading, I want to thank _Medieval Wizard _who has been so kind to review and help get me over the forty reviews mark, I like love her, not in a creepy way of course! And I love every single reviewer and review so drop one by please. So onto the story, this is the sequel to my first story _A Trip That Scars For Life_ though I recommend reading it, you don't have toso enjoy, review and so on.

Chapter 1:

'Who are you?' Blaine asked, he was so confused, his forehead crinkled in frustration, clearly not knowing what was going on and who these people were. You could just hear a thump as Kurt plummeted to the ground, fainting in confusion and so much pressure on his brain.

Rory was still standing in the doorway just looking over everything happening in the room in front of him, Blaine's parents were in shock over this which isn't surprising, they just stood there, staring at the boy they had raised for seventeen years, blank expressions.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, checking temperatures and blood levels on both Blaine and Kurt.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on here?' Blaine yelled, everyone turned to him, Kurt standing up, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed.

'Sir, could you tell me your name please?' A nurse with long black, curly hair asked Blaine, making sure not to use his name to take the test properly.

'Blaine Anderson' Blaine replied with ease, which sort of surprised the other members in the room.

'And how old are you Mister Anderson?' the nurse asked next.

'Thirteen' Blaine answered and he could clearly tell by the expressions on everyone's faces that that was wrong, 'what? I am thirteen rights' he tried next.

'Mister Anderson, can you tell me what year it is?' the nurse, with a badge reading the name Susan asked him, just to make sure.

'2008' Blaine answered shakily, aware of his parents small smiles, that were sort of fake and sympathetic, the tall boy with brown hair and the slightly shorter boy with brown hair in the doorway were in a state of pure shock, yet Blaine did not recognise them as Kurt and Rory, to him they were strangers.

'Mister Anderson, can you tell me who these two people are?' a doctor with the name of Christopher asked, pointing to the brunette woman and taller man with blue eyes.

'Yes, that is my mum and dad' Blaine confirmed with a nod of his head.

'And this young boy here is?' Doctor Christopher asked, pointing to Kurt.

'I don't want to offend you or anything and please don't be upset but I don't know him' Blaine answered, Kurt tried to stay strong but had to let down and started to cry.

'I'm so sorry' a very confused Blaine said trying to comfort the young boy.

'And this gentleman by the door, do you know who this is?' nurse Susan asked, pointing to a very shocked Rory, who clearly wanted to leave and let others know what had just happened.

'I'm sorry, I don't know' Blaine answered, but Rory just nodded, expecting that since they didn't know each other well.

Just then Rachel walked through the door. Rory quickly whispered what had happened in her ear and she looked upset.

'Hi Blaine' she spoke softly and gently to the poor boy, 'how are you doing?'

'I'm really confused yet alive' he answered, looking at Rachel with a look of realisation rushing through him.

'Rachel Berry right?' he asked her, her head shot up and their eyes met.

'Yes, Blaine how do you remember me?' Rachel asked not knowing what was happening.

'Were you the girl in the accident with him?' nurse Susan asked, Rachel only nodded, 'it is very normal for people to suffer a little amnesia and still remember the person in the accident'

'What accident?' Blaine was heard asking from his bed.

'Blaine, what do you remember happening last?' doctor Christopher asked Blaine.

A/N sorry for the shortness, chapters will get longer, don't worry. This just came straight out of my head, I wasn't planning for that to happen so tell me what you think.


End file.
